


Partners in Crime

by notanannoyingfangirl



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3519692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notanannoyingfangirl/pseuds/notanannoyingfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Phil’s ex-girlfriend won’t leave him alone, Dan decides to help his neighbor out by pretending to be Phil’s new boyfriend. However with personal feelings on both sides, and neither willing to admit them aloud, sometimes the lines between the pretend and the actual blur. (Dan and Phil are next door neighbors in an apartment building, neither is a YouTuber)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners in Crime

Phil threw himself onto Dan’s couch with a groan.

“Are you alright?” Dan asked, as he followed Phil into the lounge. Dan and Phil were neighbors, best friends really, who had lived next door to each other in a small apartment building for about five years now.

“No, my ex-girlfriend, Jessica, keeps parading her new boyfriend around, rubbing him in my face. It’s awful, mostly because she lives right down the hall and I keep bumping into them.”

Dan knew who Jessica was from previous conversations, and though he had never actually met Phil’s ex, he always thought that Phil could do better.

“I’m sorry,” Dan said, “that sounds like it sucks.”

Phil shrugged, “I wish I had someone I could rub in her face so she won’t get all the satisfaction.”

“That’s what you need!” Dan exclaimed, “Someone new.”

Phil shrugged again, “I guess, what I really need right now is a few games of Mario Cart.”

.

Later that week, Dan woke up at ten on a Saturday, which was odd enough in it’s self, and made the decision that since he didn’t have anything nearly sweet enough in his cupboards, he would head down to Starbucks for coffee and a pastry.

Stepping into the hall, the bright lights almost blinding his sleep heavy eyes, Dan noticed Phil’s familiar lanky form talking to a girl. Phil’s back was to him, but Dan could tell by the way Phil flinched as she grabbed his arm that the girl must be Jessica.

Phil looked like he was in between a rock and a hard place; he was slowly backing toward his apartment. The slump in his shoulders clearly said ‘leave me alone.’ Suddenly, Dan had an idea. It was a risky one, and Phil might yell at him later, but at least he would get his friend away from this awkward situation.

Ruffling his just straitened hair to give it the appearance of being slept on, Dan pulled his shirt off and dropped it on the floor of his apartment before quietly closing the door. Without thinking about what he was doing, Dan wandered over to the two others.

Taking note of a bag in Phil’s hand, which was from one of their favorite bakeries that was just down the road, an excuse formed on Dan’s lips, and he willed himself to look as tired as possible.

“Hey, Babe,” He said, wrapping an arm around Phil’s waist, letting his lips skim over the skin on Phil’s neck. He felt Phil stiffen in surprise, and then relax as he realized who it was, and just what Dan was doing. “Did you get my breakfast?” Snatching the bag from his best friend, Dan made a big show of opening it and looking inside the bag, giving Phil time to gather his thoughts.

“I didn’t realize you were dating again, Phil,” Jessica said, her voice almost a purr. She was pretty, with long limbs and shoulder length honey colored hair.

“Well my love life isn’t really your concern, anymore, Jessica,” Phil said, rubbing sweaty palms against his jeans.

“Hey, Babe,” Dan interrupted, “Can we go eat now?”

Sensing the real meaning behind Dan’s words, Phil nodded. “I’ll see you around Jessica.”

“Yeah see you,” Dan said, glaring at her over his shoulder as they walked away. Jessica withered under Dan’s gaze, which he tried not to feel smug about.

Phil pulled away from the arm around his waist, settling for grabbing Dan’s hand as he pulled him into his apartment.

.

“What was that?” Phil demanded, trying not to blush, trying not to stare at Dan’s bare chest. What would his best friend say if he knew how much Phil wished that the scene in the hallway was real? If he knew that Phil’s neck was still tingling from the ghost of Dan’s lips?

“You mean me saving your ass?” Dan asked, defensive, as if he had been expecting this reaction.

Phil held up his arms in surrender, “It’s not that I’m not grateful,” he amended, “I’m just surprised is all.”

Dan visibly relaxed, his shoulders – don’t focus on his shoulder, Phil scolded himself – loosening. “I didn’t know how else to help,” he admitted, “I was thinking on my feet.”

Personally, Phil thought that Dan’s thinking on his feet was pretty good, then. His chocolate hair was ruffled, like he had just woken up from sleeping on it, and his lack of a shirt was surprisingly suggestive.

“Thank you,” Phil whispered, even though Dan was the only person around.

“It was kind of fun, actually,” Dan said with a grin, “I forgot how much I missed acting.” Acting, Phil knows the word shouldn’t hurt him. Dan was just acting, and Phil knew that Dan didn’t like him like that, and the word shouldn’t sting, but it does. “I hope she doesn’t stay on you about it though,” Dan continued, unaware of Phil’s inner hurt.

“I’ll tell her we broke up,” Phil said with a shrug.

“You shouldn’t have to tell her anything,” Dan muttered, bitterly.

Phil’s only answer was another shrug, “Why were you up this early, anyway?”

Dan ignores the obvious change of topic, much to Phil’s relief. “I wanted breakfast,” he said, simply. Handing Phil his bag of pastries, Dan moved to leave.

“I have enough to share,” Phil said, offering out the bag instead of taking it back, a peace offering.

Dan smiled, “okay, fine, but I am going to go grab my shirt.”

.

For about a week nothing happened. The instance in the hallway was said to be forgotten by both parties, but sometimes Phil finds himself remembering the warmth of Dan’s breath on his neck, and Dan tries not to think about how natural Phil had fit when Dan wrapped his arm around the other boy’s waist.

For about a week Phil had successfully avoided Jessica.

The good luck didn’t last.

“Where’s your boyfriend?” Jessica asked, cornering Phil in the stairwell as he was on his way to Tesco, tossing her hair over her shoulder. She hadn’t always been like this, and Phil finds himself longing for her old messy buns and how they ate cereal at midnight on the floor of his bedroom. Those days were long gone. 

He’s supposed to say that Dan broke up with him, that was the agreement, but she looks so smug and he doesn’t really know why, but he opens his mouth and a lie spills out. “He went out for lunch with some old Uni friends.”

Jessica didn’t look convinced, “Well you guys should come to my boyfriend’s party next Saturday. So I can get to know your new man.”

“His name’s Dan,” Phil said, before biting his tongue. This game was supposed to be over.

Leaning forward Jessica put her hand on his arm, almost flirtatiously, “See you there.”

.

A knocking on his front door wakes Dan up, glancing at the time; he was shocked to realize it was nearly noon. How late, or rather early, had be been up last night? Pushing his duvet off and climbing out of bed, swiping a semi-clean t-shirt off the floor and pulling it over his head. As he walked into the lounge the knocks become louder and more frequent. 

“I’m not interested in whatever you’re selling,” Dan said as he opened the door, the words dying in his throat as he realized it was Phil who stood at his door. “What’s wrong?”

Phil shifted on his feet, wringing his hands, resembling a deer in car headlights. “I know we agreed that I would tell Jessica we broke up, but she just cornered me in the stairs, and I panicked, and now we have to go to a party,” he said without pausing for breath.

Blinking sleep from his eyes, Dan pulled Phil into his apartment.

“Slow down,” he commands “tell me what happened.”

By the time Phil is done with his story, Dan has two cups of coffee ready, not prepared to start the day without the bitter substance.

“Okay,” Dan said, “So we’re going to a party.”

Phil lets out a shaky breath, relaxing slightly. “You’ll help me?”

“Sure,” Dan shrugged, “you’re my best friend.”

.

The party’s date arrives quickly, but Dan and Phil are prepared. They spent the better part of the week pretending they were a couple whenever they were out in public together. Ordering each other’s coffee, holding hands, even kisses on the cheek were familiar now. So familiar that sometimes they forgot that when they were alone in Dan’s apartment watching a movie Phil didn’t need to lay his head on Dan’s shoulder or that Dan didn’t need to kiss Phil on the cheek as he handed him his morning coffee. Or maybe they didn’t forget, they just didn’t care.

Dan knew that going to the party was probably a bad idea. It would be strobe lights and loud music and too many drunken people. But Phil is going, so Dan decided to make the most of it. As much as Dan hated to admit it, being in a ‘relationship’ with Phil was easy. They knew each other inside and out. He knew how Phil spilled his sugar all over the counter on the rare instances where Dan let him make his own coffee, and how he left all of the kitchen cabinets open after he left the room. Dan also knew the exact color of Phil’s eyes and the shape of his lips. He spent to much time studying those lips. This game was getting dangerously close to ending with Dan trying to kiss those perfect lips.

That was not the way you were supposed to feel about your best friend.

“Does this look okay?” Phil asked, stepping into Dan’s bedroom. Phil was dressed casual, in a red and blue plaid shirt with dark skinny jeans. The only thing that was different from how he usually dressed was the fact that he had on his black rimmed glasses instead of contacts.

“Yeah, you look cute in glasses,” Dan said, before biting his tongue. They were all alone, no need for cute couple things.

Phil blushed, “You don’t look so bad yourself.”

Dan knew that he had dressed up slightly more than he needed to strictly for the party, wearing his leather jacket and black skinny jeans when he could have gotten away with just a t-shirt. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, Dan glanced toward the door, “Are you ready to go?” he asked.

Phil shrugged, “As ready as I’ll ever be.”

.

Dan was right, the party was too loud and the lights were flashing and the air stank of cheap beer. But the warm feeling of Phil’s hand in his as Dan was pulled through the unfamiliar apartment, which almost mirrored his own due to the fact of being in the same building, made everything okay.

Finding their ways to the kitchen, Dan looked around for a drink, determined that since he had to be here anyway, he might as well get pleasantly buzzed. Phil had apparently been thinking similar because it didn’t take him long to find a tray of sweets, ready for a sugar rush.

Suddenly a brunette appeared at Phil’s side, and Dan forced himself not to groan out loud. How had Phil ever dated this chick?

“Hi, Phil,” Jessica chirped cheerfully, pointedly ignoring Dan.

Phil forced a smile onto his face, “Hi, Jess.”

Dan ground his teeth, not liking how close Jessica was leaning toward Phil, not liking it one bit. Snaking his arm around Phil’s waist, Dan pulled his friend closer. So close he could smell raspberry over the cigarette smoke and alcohol scent that hung in the air. So close he could feel Phil’s sharp intake of breath. So close Dan realized he wasn’t acting. He was jealous as hell of how close Jessica was standing to Phil.

“I’m so glad you guys came,” Jessica continued, obvious to the thoughts racing through Dan’s mind.

He was jealous. He had no right to be, he and Phil weren’t actually together. But he was.

Excusing himself from the conversation, Dan pushed himself out of the kitchen. The mass of bodies in the apartment was making it hard to breathe, so Dan pushed out of the door, stepping into the cool hair of the hallway. Sitting down, his back pressed against the wall, Dan forced himself not to hyperventilate. What would Phil say if Dan went back inside, feeling like this?

.

Phil watched Dan push his way out of the apartment. Alarm pulled his mouth into a frown, and Phil set the tray of sweets down on the kitchen counter.

“Is he okay?” Jessica asked, her voice dripping with false concern.

Ignoring her, Phil followed his friend through the crowd.

“Dan?” Phil called, stepping into the hallway. “Dan are you out here?” Dan glanced up from his spot on the hallway floor. Dropping next to him, their shoulders close enough that they were touching, Phil leaned against the wall. “Are you okay?” he whispered.

Dan shrugged, his shoulder rubbing against Phil’s, “I don’t think I can do this anymore,” he said, finally.

Phil forced himself not to feel bitter, it wasn’t fair to Dan. Dan had no idea how Phil actually felt and Dan thought they were acting and Phil liked fake dating more than he should and it wasn’t fair. He had been silent for too long, and Dan was staring, brown eyes shining.

“Okay,” Phil finally whispered, “you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.”

“That’s not the problem,” Dan said quietly, so quietly that Phil wasn’t quite sure that he was meant to hear.

Then Dan was leaning closer, their foreheads touching, and Phil couldn’t breathe because this was what he had wanted for so long. Dan’s breath was warm, tickling his face, and then their lips were meeting. It was sloppy and tasted a bit like beer and a bit like pastries and it was perfect. It was better than anything Phil had ever dreamed of.

Pulling back slightly, Phil looked into Dan’s eyes, “Was that for real?” he asked, not wanted to break the spell that had settled over the two of them.

Dan nodded, “That was real.”

Bending down, Phil captured Dan’s lips with his own, smiling as he pulled back again. Then Dan was grinning and they were laughing because why had it taken them so damn long to realize how perfect they were for each other? And maybe they didn’t know what this way yet, and maybe it didn’t matter. Becoming Dan Howell’s fake boyfriend was probably the best thing that could have ever happened to him, Phil decided.


End file.
